Double Down
by teamshemar
Summary: My view of what should have happened with Snake Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Double Down

Ch.1

** A/N: This is all what I think should have happened with Snake Eyes. Hope everyone enjoys. R&R.**

Morgan wakes up before Garcia and hurries into the bathroom. He turns the knob turning the water of the shower on sending warm water pounding down on him as the previous night comes back to him in a flash.

_He had just gotten back from his nightly run when Garcia called him broken in pieces. Her boyfriend Kevin and her had fight an she needed her best friend to come cheer her up. She had told him that it looked like her relationship with Kevin was destroyed. The moment he hung up the excitement bubbled up in him. The women of his fantasies that kept him up late at nights, and gave him some wild wet dreams was now with in his reach._

_ When he got to her house the moment he opened her front door she was in his arms. They spent the night watching movies and during one movie they looked at each other. He leaned in and so did she they kissed. Then the next thing he knew they were in her bedroom. _

Out on the counter in the bathroom he hears his phone go off. Sighing he turns the water off, as he gets out of the shower he grabs a towel and his phone reading the text message JJ had sent him. Great the team had a case! He wraps the towel around his waist as he walks back out into her bedroom. His goddess was still asleep.

"Baby girl we have a case." he steps closer to her bed to wake her with a good morning kiss. While at the same time she shoots up causing them to bump head.

"Owe I am sorry. Did I surprise you?" he stands back holding his head as she looks at him stunned that he was nearly naked and standing in her bedroom. Was she dreaming or did she really make love with Derek Morgan last night? Her best friend okay sure she had other feelings toward them but she never dreamed of them coming true.

"We have a case." He says stepping forward again but not to close in order to give her space as he repeats what he said before.

"I know I herd you the first time. Ummm.. did we." she motions toward the bed.

"Yeah we did baby girl." he leans down cupping her chin in his hand as he kisses her. Sending her into a whirl

"Um so then what are we?"

"Well do you really want my opinion?"

She nods her head still fuzzy.

"I consider you my girlfriend. If that's okay with you?"

All she can do is respond by looking at the clock on her nightstand and going over to sort out what clothes were his and hers. She goes into the bathroom quickly getting dressed. Then opens the door and hurries out of the house grabbing her purse and heading to her car.

As Morgan stands there stunned with the way she reacted.

He got himself dressed and went out to his car as he drove to work his mind felt flooded. Maybe he just plum screwed up or overwhelmed her with to much at once. As he walked into the conference room JJ started to brief.

"Wait wheres Penelope?" Morgan couldn't help himself from asking.

"She called saying she was feeling a little under the weather and said she would come in after we left."

He leans back in his seat it felt like a bullet just shot him in the chest stunning him from words or actions. He finally mustered up a nod to get the team from staring at him. He finally had a wish come turn and was trying to make it last. This wasn't like previous one night stands in the past. He wanted to give this girl his last name, watch her swell up with their children, and watch her grow old with him. But it seemed to him he wasn't going to get that wish unless he showed her he was turn about this. He wasn't going to be another Kevin to her.

Grabbing some scratch paper he acted like he was just taking notes on this case when really he was writing a poem. Following the briefing he made a brief phone call then ducked into her office placing the poem on her desk and slips out before she even spots him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites. I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. R&R**

Ch.2

Garcia walks into work later the team was long gone and on the plane. Her mind was swimming Morgan her best friend/ brother had just called her his girlfriend. She couldn't yet wrap her mind completely around the idea. As she opens the door to her office she finds on her desk a vase full of daises and roses. A combination of her favorite flowers. She walked closer to the flowers to also find next to them a folded note. Did Kevin send her flowers and a note to suck up? She goes over and picks the folded piece of paper up, opens it up, and reads it.

_Dear Baby Girl,_

_I know this may sound crazy coming from me but I have loved you for a while. Yeah your right I wouldn't walk across a crowded room or write poems too you. I would run into the room and let the whole room how I feel and write poems to you so here it goes._

_Roses are red which are your favorite color of roses._

_Your a beautiful brown that I cant stop looking at._

_Your hair is a beautiful blonde that I can't hold myself back from running my hands through._

_Your scent that I can smell a mile away that drives my senses nuts._

_That smile that only a goddess would have._

_You have millions of features that drive me crazy._

_Signed Derek_

She had to gasp to catch her breath as her phone rings she looks at the caller id and picks it up. "Hey JJ whats up?"

"Hey Garcia can I get you to look some stuff up?"

"Yeah sure."

JJ rolls of some stuff she needed looked up and hangs up. Garcia grabs the flowers and sets them aside and goes to the computers turning them on. Oh hes just being nice he couldn't possibly have feelings for her past the brother and sister kind of relationship they had. Sure he had told her he loved her before she reads the note over again then sets it aside. This was something that was going to just blow over in all do time.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat in the back of the plane going over the info on the case as his close friend on the team Reid sat next to him. Reid looks over at him telling his friend was off in another world.<p>

"Morgan whats up?"

"Huh!" Morgan shakes out of his fantasies and looks at Reid.

"I asked you what was up? Your not acting yourself is something bothering you?"

Shaking his head instantly. "No nothings wrong I am fine." he grabs his cup of coffee and gets up to get a refill. Reid looks at Hotch.

"Something is defiantly up." Reid looks at the team.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asks

"His cup of coffee was full." Reid raises his eyebrows.

Hotch worried stands up and goes over to him as he watches Morgan pour more sugar then needed in his cup of coffee.

"You trying to take after Reid?" Hotch chuckles

Morgan realizes what hes doing and stops looking at Hotch.

"Derek whats wrong?"

"Nothing Hotch."

"Come on Derek you can tell me."

"Hotch I am fine really." he dumps his coffee out, washes the cup out, and gets a new cup then goes to the back of the plane with his stuff. He sits down in the chair fumbling with his phone as he looks at the photo of Garcia and him. He stands up and goes over to Hotch.

"Hotch do you think when we land I could take the jet back? I will help with the case only back there."

"What for Derek?"

"Lets just say I need to take care of some work related stuff."

"Okay I will let you go but you better share with us what it is when you finish it."

* * *

><p>Garcia is in her office deep into thought over the thoughts that are flooding in her mind when a light knock comes at her door. She turns to find a smiling Kevin standing in her doorway.<p>

"Hey can we maybe talk about last night?" Kevin steps into her office slowly.

"There is nothing to talk about we are through end of story."

"But?" Kevin looks at the flowers in her office.

"Were you cheating on me?"

"What no"

"Explain the flowers then." he points over at them.

"I got those today."

"From who?"

"That isn't of your concern."

He rushes over grabbing the note and opens it reading it.

"I knew it! You have always wanted and cared more about Derek Morgan then me!"

Garcia go silent.

"Just answer me one question who do you love more? Derek or me?"

Tears come to her eyes knowing that the answer she was going to tell him would rip him apart but the months they were together. He was over controlling and a complete ass to her were over all the time he knew Derek he never really treated her like crap.

"Kevin the many months we were together weren't really that great. I was with you cause I thought that you were the best I could get when really the guy I want in my life is a little different..."

She didn't even get to finish her statement before he stormed out and left storming right past Morgan who had been standing there for most of the argument.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I don't usually do this but this is just going to be a three chapter story. Keep it short and sweet. Once again thank you for the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites. As always I am always looking for anyone who is interested in co writing. **

Ch. 3

Morgan rounds the corner going into Garcia's office as she turns back to her computers not knowing he was there.

"So who is it?" he steps into her office

She turns around with a shocked look on her face as he stands there waiting for a reply.

"How long have you been there?

"Long enough."

"Oh" her face turns beat red

"So who is?"

"What?"

"Who is the one you really want in your life?" he steps closer to her causing her heart to race.

"Well um lets just say hes a good friend."

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

"He makes my heart race a million miles per hour, he always knows the right things to say at the right time, he always is there when I need and even when I don't hes still there, he great looking any girl would die to have him, and well I love him." she can't stop it but the tears start to run down her face.

"This man seems like a pretty nice man. Do I know him?" She steps closer whipping her tears away.

"Yeah but there is one thing I don't understand. Why is it that this man could have any girl in the world and yet he wants me?"

"Cause he watches her walk into a room and his breath is taken away, he has been crazy for this girl for years, when he finally got the courage to ask her to be his, he had to watch as someone else took her out of his reach, and now he isn't going to let her get away. That is if she doesn't mind?"

She doesn't give him a answer she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply causing him to let out a moan as he picks her up putting her on the desk and closes the door to her office.


End file.
